


The Valley by the Sea

by SpecterHawke



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cousins, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecterHawke/pseuds/SpecterHawke
Summary: Welcome to Stardew Valley. A small ocean side town with much to offer in the nature's bounty, but not much else. The town was small and the population have very little. And with the passing of Old Farmer Richard, the money has been tight.Introducing the cousin team Trevor and Angel, the grandchildren of Richard. After living unfulfilling lives in the city, two letters bring them back to the old LaFever Farm to reinvigorate and bring back life to the farm and perhaps new life into the valley.But there is more to Stardew Valley that meets the eye. There are monsters at ever turn in the mines, a broiling battle of two stores, and blossoming friendships and love to come. Will the hardwork of the LaFever cousin bring back the life that the town need or will it fade into a ghost town?
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

The night was cold as the family was gathered around the bed set up by the fireplace. An older man was sitting up in bed, watching the fire flicker as the rain gentle beat against the tin roof above. His son and daughter in the kitchen cooking a meal and chatting. Laughing as they pretend that this wasn’t the last time they may see their father. Two of his grandchildren were beside the bed with him, watching the flames dance as well.  
Soon, a smile grew on his face. “You know the others already took their letters.” He stated, “Why don’t you two want yours?”  
“It wouldn’t feel right, Granddad.” The grandson stated, shifting his head to lay on his crossed arms, “We know why we’re really here. And we’re not ready…”  
The old man laughed, “Since when did you decide to sound so grown up?” He teased, tussling his grandson’s hair.  
“But he’s right, Grandpa... We don’t want to say goodbye and those letters seem like it’s final.” His granddaughter spoke with downtrodden eyes, right before her own hair was tussled. “Nonsense. It’s not the final time we’ll be together.” He laughed, his cheeks turning red from the smile on his face. To know that these two were nearly fussing over something that almost seemed like nothing was funny to him. “You know how it goes. I may be gone from here, but my spirit will always live on in your hearts.” He poked their noses.  
He reached over to the side table, handing them two envelopes, “And unlike your parents and the other two grandchildren, your letters are special. They can open theirs whenever. But you two, you must have patience. He placed them into their hands, their names written delicately on the front. He laid back in the bed to rest, “There will come a day when you feel crushed by the burden of modern life and your bright spirits will fade before the growing emptiness. When that day happens, that is when you will be ready for the gift I leave to you in those letters.” He let out a yawn, “Now then… Why don’t you two go get cleaned up for dinner? Your old grandfather needs to rest…” He spoke, softly.   
The two got up and looked at one another and nodded, running to go to the sink to wash their hands as the grandfather closed his eyes for the last time….

Years drew on and now the grandson was 20-years-old. Standing tall and a beard starting to grow on her face. A fine young man working at a grocery store in the city. He tried to put on a smile every day, yet the slew of obnoxious customers and long hours with little sleep pushed him to a breaking point…  
The clock struck 3 AM in his small apartment as he trudged inside and crashed hard onto the couch, not even bothering traveling to his room. He sighed. The light of joy dim in his green eyes as brown strands of loose hair fell in his face. He sat up, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands… Then a thought came to him. He rose up to his feet and shuffled over to a small bookshelf and pulled an old farmer’s almanac into his hands, opening it up and taking Grandfather’s letter into his hands and looked at it.  
“Granddad… That day is finally here..” He muttered under his breath and carefully broke the seal to pull out the handwritten letter.

‘To my grandson, Trevor.  
If you are reading this, then it means you have finally reached when you are ready to bring back the spirit into your eyes.  
I had the feeling myself many years ago when I was your age. I had lost myself and needed to get away from it all and rediscover what I needed. A connection to nature and genuine people. I took all the money I had saved and left the city to come live on the farm you loved so much as a child.   
Enclosed in your envelope is the deed to half of the LaFever Farm, your half for you to rediscover yourself and plant new roots in Stardew Valley, far from the busy city life.   
This was my most precious gift beyond the family I had. And now I entrust it to you and your cousin, Angeline. I know that the both of you will find the peace you require here and have the utmost faith that you will continue to carry the LaFever name with pride.  
Love, Granddad’

His eyes widened a bit, shifting the letter to the second page and began to look it over, Two acres of LaFever Farm entrusted to Trevor LaFever upon his decision to claim it. He knew this was the sign they both needed and he was going to jump and take it. He immediately began to pack all that he cared about to bring with him to this new life. In the morning, he needed to begin the preparations. Quit his job, tell his family, buy the bus ticket after taking all his money from the bank, and then go.


	2. Overgrown Desolation

It was something of an interesting trip to say the least. The bearded man glanced over to the girl in the seat next to her. Her dark blue hair poking out from under the hood of her hoodie, grumbling in annoyance… He didn’t know what to exactly say to her. “So, uh, Angel…”  
“Don’t.” She held up her index finger, “Don’t talk to me.” She glared back at Trevor. “I don’t want to fucking hear it.”  
“I still take it you’re not happy about being forced along?” Trevor sighed, shifting in his seat a bit. “What do you think?! The bitch just kicked me out!” She snapped. “I take it you haven’t read Granddad’s letter to you?” He asked, going back to reading a bit.  
“No, why though?”  
“Well… I won’t tell you, but remember how he spoke about reading it when the lights of our eyes left us?”  
“I’m just as fiery as ever! Fuck you, Trevor!” She snapped, raising up her middle finger. This just made him sigh and shake his head. Perhaps when they get there, she won’t complain as much.

After another hour of silence, the bus pulled up late into the evening at the Valley Bus Stop. Which was one sign next to an old broken down bus and let the two cousins off with their bags on their backs. With a deep breath, Trevor read the back of Granddad’s letter for directions. “Huh…”  
“Huh what?” Angel looked up from her GameJoy.  
“It’s a lot closer than I expected.” Trevor stated, leading the way down the road from the bus stop to a broken looking gate. His shoulders slumping a bit, “This… This is concerning.”  
“Wait…” She looked up a bit and saw the sign, “This is Grandpa’s old farm. It’s still here? How did you get the property?! My mom has been fighting to get it since he passed away!”  
“Well…” Trevor put the letter back into the bag and started to push on the gate to try and get it open, “Granddad left it to us.” He stated, “Half for me. Half for you.” He grunted, with one finally push, pushing it open and tumbling into it, falling face first into a bunch of knee high weeds.  
“You okay, Cousin?” Angel asked, moving in to help pull him up onto his feet. “Yeah, but…” He dusted himself off and looked over the farmlands..  
A once glorious field of crops and a grand orchard, now was overtaken by weeds and wild trees… Anything that was left from the old farmer was gone other than the remains of his home cabin and the guest cabin that still stood on the property.   
“I… I can’t believe it…” Trevor spoke softly, “This… This isn’t what I remember it being like….”  
“It hasn’t been taken care of in years, most likely.” Angel stated with a sigh, knowing this was going to be perhaps worse than living with her mother. “I mean, it took you till now to find out the property belongs to you now. Who else would have even taken care of it?” She stated, looking back down at her GameJoy to save her file and slid it into her hoodie pocket, “You got a shit ton of work to do, that’s for sure.”  
“No… WE have a lot of work to do.” Trevor corrected, “This is OUR farm, Angeline.” He sighed, walking along the worn out and overgrown path to decrepit cabin home. Green eyes looking it over with memories of more joyful times came back to him. A soft smile graced his lips as he chuckled, “You know… Fix it up and a fresh coat of paint and I think we’ll have a better home.” He then looked back out into the overgrown fields, “And some hard work, “We can get Grandpa’s old farm back up and running.” Angel rolled her eyes, “You’re WAY too optimistic.” She stated. He laughed, “No, I’m making plans.” He tussled her hair and went to try and open the door.  
Only to find it stuck. “Umm…” He started to push against it, and kept trying to push, “Well… A little oil can help.” he stated, ramming into it to open up and nearly breaking it off the hinges.  
“Day one…” Angel sighed, “And you’re already breaking shit…”


End file.
